


You Are Loved

by alliaskofyou



Series: Lotor Ship Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Lotor (Voltron), Parenthood, Parents, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Day 7 of Lotor Ship Week: Free DayLance makes sure Lotor knows he is loved.





	You Are Loved

Lance rests his head on Lotor’s ever-growing belly, gently stroking the sides, tracing the stretch marks along Lotor’s smooth flesh. He leans up to press a kiss right above Lotor’s belly button.

 

Lotor huffs, pretending to find Lance’s tenderness annoying, but secretly relishing in the fond expression directed his way. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Lance whispers.

 

“I’m aware.”

 

Lance laughs, loud and bright. “I’m glad. You deserve to know how lovely you are.” Lance presses another kiss to Lotor’s pregnant belly. “Deserve to know how much I love you.”

 

Lotor can feel a slight blush appear on his cheeks, a pleasant burn, as he basks in Lance’s adoration. Sometimes he struggles to believe that Lance loves him, that he’s even capable of being loved, but, now, as Lance crawls up the bed to kiss him like he’s worthy of all of his devotion, Lotor has no doubt in his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! : ) *whispers* Sorry it's so short!
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
